How Hinageshi came to be
by I am Cara
Summary: This is a short and stupid little parody. A KenshinYYH crossover. Kenshin is pregnant...WAIT! WHAT AM I TYPING? Oh well, please no flames. One shot.


How Hinageshi came to be  
  
Me: This is a short and stupid parody of where Hinageshi came from.  
  
Kurama: I can't believe you!!  
  
Hiei: ~Rolling over with laughter~ It's so ~laughs~ funny!  
  
Kenshin: You're all so mean to me!  
  
Koronue: That's my mom for ya...  
  
Me: I made Kenshin get pregnant!  
  
Kurama: But... we're boys!!!  
  
Hiei: Men.  
  
Koronue: Creatures of darkness.  
  
All: O-o  
  
Koronue: =D  
  
Me: You may be, but I wrote this when my friend said Hinageshi looked like a mix between Kurama and Kenshin.  
  
Kurama + Kenshin: ~blush~  
  
Hiei: Haha!!  
  
Koronue: Don't make my mom angry. She might write a fic about Kurama and you!  
  
Hiei: ~gulp~  
  
Me: Heh heh. Koronue, you speak my mind...  
  
Koronue: Like mother like son...  
  
Me: Exactly!  
  
Kurama: Kenshin or YYH doesn't belong to 'Wife'  
  
Me: ~hits Kurama over head with guitar~ Stop calling me that!!  
  
Kurama: I hate you.  
  
Me: I hate you too, but deal with it. You are a bishie. Therefore, you are my husband.  
  
Koronue: ~sad~ I'm a bishie too...  
  
Me: Keep telling yourself that.  
  
Koronue: ~cries~  
  
Me: ~gives hug~ I'm kidding, I'm kidding...Sheesh...  
  
Kurama: ok, I love you again...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin was pregnant.  
  
Kurama was the father.  
  
(Kurama: Hey! At least make me the mother! Me: Would you like to go into labor? Kurama: O-o)  
  
Must I go into detail?  
  
********************************* 8 Months Later *************************  
  
One morning, Kenshin came into the kitchen, where Kurama was sitting at the table, eating cornflakes.  
  
"Kurama, honey, it's time" Kenshin said (Just go along with it!!)  
  
Kurama jumped up, knocking the food everywhere. "Oh god!" he screamed, "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."  
  
Kenshin, who was becoming quite tired, said, "Kurama..."  
  
Kurama picked him up, (despite his weight) and carried him to the car. While laying him in the backseat, he jumped in the front, threw on his seatbelt, and stepped on the gas.  
  
Kenshin's breathing quickened.  
  
In ten minutes, they were at the hospital. Kurama called the paramedics, who wheeled Kenshin away. Kurama followed, but stayed in the waiting room. He was jiggling with excitement. Soon he would be a father!  
  
"Hello, Kurama..."  
  
Kurama turned to see where the dark voice had come from.  
  
Hiei.  
  
His ex-husband.  
  
Hiei advanced quickly, glaring.  
  
"You love someone else?" he asked. Kurama looked at his feet.  
  
"Hiei...I thought we settled this..."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"But...I love Kenshin!"  
  
"He's a scam in a body."  
  
"Hiei...please! We didn't work out!"  
  
"Although you are married, you will always be mine~"  
  
Hiei pulled Kurama's hair, forcing his head up to look at him. "Understand?"  
  
Kurama slapped Hiei. "Never! You will never take me!! I have a child now!! You will never win!!"  
  
Hiei pulled away, in a dangerous silence. "Someday, Kurama...I will make you mine..." he said, and jumped out a window.  
  
The nurse came in. "Kurama-san?" she asked.  
  
Kurama looked up hopefully. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
The nurse smiled. "Why don't you come in and say hello to your new daughter?" she asked. Kurama raced into Kenshin's room.  
  
Kenshin was lying on the white cot, holding a little bundle of pink sheets. The bundle gurgled at him. Kurama smiled.  
  
The baby had huge green eyes, and was bald, and had Kenshin's face structure. It hiccupped.  
  
"What should we name it?" Kenshin asked softly. Kurama thought for a minute, before saying, "Hinageshi"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^  
  
Me: And that is the story of how Hinageshi came to be.  
  
Kurama: You know your gonna get flamed, right?  
  
Me: I probably will. But, hey, I'm not the one who originally thought of the plot.  
  
Kenshin: you have to admit it's funny...  
  
Hiei: And I get to be the love-stalker!  
  
Koronue: Just like Karasu...  
  
Kurama: Don't say that name!!! ~hyperventilates~  
  
Hiei: Karasu  
  
Kurama: ~curls into ball~  
  
Me: Alright...well, please review!! No flames!! 


End file.
